


Equius gets pumped

by guyisart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Muscles, Other, Sweat, pumping underpants, weight-lifting, weights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guyisart/pseuds/guyisart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equius gets pumped

Equius moaned where he laid, his muscles shimmering under the light. His wet form squirmed in preparation, in anticipation. "Nepeta, fetch me my pumping underpants" he said. Nepeta meowed and leaped over to present the grey pants, then scurried away. He slipped them on.

Lying on a bench, he looked up to face what was above. Some sort of vast weight-lifting apparatus was above him, its intricate parts weaving into each other. He thrust his arms into a tangle of metal bars and began to push.

Muscles wriggled and flexed across his form as he heaved. Equius made incredible groaning noises. He pushed harder. His muscles bulged and rippled. Screeching and cracking could be heard, somewhere up in the apparatus. The bench dripped a little.

Little chunks of metal showered down as he PUMPED.

"Aaaaaaah" murmled Equius. He was ravaged by incredible weight-pounding ECSTASY.

"NEPETA. I NEED MORE WEIGHT" he screamed as his glistening veins bulged on his face. His surroundings were drenched, and the drippings from the bench began to pick up. Nepeta scurried up and slipped a remote from her pocket to activate the controls. Metallic arms reached down from the apparatus to pick up weights from around the room.

Liquid showered over the edges. Equius gurgled as some sweat poured into his mouth. He coughed it out and gave one final push.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" said Equius.

Nepeta looked on in a corner, and faintly meowed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"


End file.
